voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
10 Days with My Devil
10 Days With My Devil is a mobile game made by Voltage, Inc. It is available on Android and iPhone. Overview You are walking home after a day of miracles, when your apartment goes up in flames. 5 men who have appeared throughout the day reveal they are devils! After asking for ten more days to live because of various reasons, you have a choice of either picking a guardian devil, or meeting an angel, depending upon which route you choose. Prologue The game starts out with you meeting the demons in disguise throughout the day. On your way back home, a dog keeps you from going back to your room, thus saving you from an explosion that would've surely killed you. The demons you met before appear, and you learn that you were to be "toast" (killed) and have your soul taken to Heaven. At first, you don't believe them, but after seeing enough proof, you beg to have ten more days to live. They agree, but you must stay with them, and choose a demon who will keep an eye on you by initiating a contract with them until the tenth day comes. The Characters Main Characters Kakeru Kamui Kakeru is the leader of the demons in the Demon House, and is later revealed to be the Prince, eldest son of the Demon King. He is also the half-brother of Meguru. He works at the same office as you do, gaining attention from the women with his handsome features. His key characteristics are cool and bossy, while his special ability is manipulating life force. Kakeru's color is red. Satoru Kamagari Satoru is the vice-captain in Kakeru's group. He flirts with you often, and has a keen sense of fashion. His key characteristic is being black-hearted, while his special ability is to see into the future of anyone he touches, or anything that has relations to the person (such as a letter). Satoru's color is blue. Shiki Kurobane Shiki is the brains of the group and is in charge of maintaining the Fate Database. When he's not sleeping, he is on his laptop, cooped up in his almost empty room. He sleeps so much it is like a hobby. His key characteristic is gloominess, while his special ability is mind control (you are somehow immune to it, as seen in his route). He looks through the "Toast List" and confirms whether the person he's checking really is scheduled for toasting. Then, he uses his mind control ability to wipe out the encounter from the toastee's mind. He falls for you in Kakeru's route, and a subtle yet rivalrous love triangle sparks between the two. Shiki's color is purple. Haruhito Amano Haruhito is the easygoing one of the group, a bit flirty and generally laid back. He has a pet dog named Cerberus. He used to an angel, but he became a demon as punishment for trying to save a human friend who was scheduled to be "toast" (dead). His key characteristic is mysterious, while his special ability is to take the souls of toasted humans to Heaven. (Cerberus is a dog of the Demon Realm and shares this ability). Haruhito's color is green. Meguru Kamui Meguru is the youngest of the group and Kakeru's half-brother. They share the same father but have different mothers. Meguru is cheerful and friendly, and is very nice to the MC. He wears a black glove over his left hand, because without it, his powers would cause anybody he touches with that hand to be injured in a matter of seconds. He's a demon-in-training, and his key characteristic is innocent, while his special ability is teleportation (as discovered at the end of his sequel). He falls for the MC in Kakeru's route and starts a rivalrous love triangle between himself and his brother. In his route, falling in love with the MC somehow helps Meguru gain control of his powers, and he becomes a true demon. Meguru's color is orange. Rein Isaka Rein is an angel who comes after the MC after she doesn't go to Heaven as planned. He has an Irish accent (as seen in his speech), loves ice cream, and is quirky, clumsy, and odd. It is revealed in Haruhito's and Rein's routes that Rein and Haruhito know each other from when the latter was an angel. His key characteristic is naughty angel, while his special ability is to stop time within a five-meter radius. He is one of the few angels who have a route. Rein's color is light blue. Tsubasa Shirai Tsubasa is an angel who is also a new but popular male model. His key characteristic is impish angel, and special ability is currently unknown. Tsubasa's color is pink. It is revealed in Rein's route that he and another angel named Seiji are partnered with Rein for official angel business. Minor Characters Coming soon... Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Kakeru Kamui *Haruhito Amano *Satoru Kamagari *Shiki Kurobane *Meguru Kamui *Rein Isaka *Tsubasa Shirai |-| Epilogue= *Kakeru Kamui *Haruhito Amano *Satoru Kamagari *Shiki Kurobane *Meguru Kamui *Rein Isaka *Tsubasa Shirai |-| Sequel= } *Kakeru Kamui *Haruhito Amano *Satoru Kamagari *Shiki Kurobane *Meguru Kamui - Sequel= } *Kakeru Kamui *Haruhito Amano *Satoru Kamagari *Shiki Kurobane *Meguru Kamui *Rein Isaka *Tsubasa Shirai - Wedding Sequel= } *Kakeru Kamui *Haruhito Amano *Shiki Kurobane *Satoru Kamagari *Meguru Kamui *Rein Isaka }} |-| Sub Stories= *Demon House Party *Shiki Special *Sequel Epilogue Set *The Devil's Work *The Best Anti Christmas *When the Cat's at Play *Black Valentine's Day *Satoru's Birthday *Kakeru's Birthday *The Demon's Secret Garden *My Devilish Bodyguard *My Picture Perfect Wedding *Kakeru Kamui Special Story *5 Days A Human - Kakeru x Rein *Hot & Steamy Summer Vacation *5 Days A Human - Haruhito x Satoru *Shiki♡Birthday *5 Days A Human - Shiki x Tsubasa *A Devil Halloween Party *If He Was Your.. Part 1 *If He Was Your.. Part 2 *If He Was Your.. Part 3 Trivia Angels, Demons and Humans * The Angel and Demon Realms are both a part of Heaven. Despite this, the Angel Realm is referred to as "Heaven" several times. ** Despite what most believe, the Demon Realm is not Hell. * While normal angels and demons can't tell the difference between a human and a(n) angel/demon, angels and demons of a higher rank can smell human scent. * The reproductive systems of an angel and a demon are compatible with that of a human's, as the conception of a child between a(n) angel/demon and a human is implied to be possible several times. * The Angel and Demon Realms both have their own armory filled with various weapons and drugs unique to their realms. While the most powerful drug in the Demon Realm is unknown, the most powerful drug in the Angel Realm is the Angel's Poison, which can seal away a demon's powers and even exterminate a demon. * Beings known as "spirits" are mentioned by Kakeru in his route. In his line of dialogue, he implies that spirits take the form of monstrous animals. * It's said in Rein's sequel that most humans don't believe in angels or demons while the angels and demons just see humans as work. * As seen in Rein's route, souls are small enough to fit in the palm of your hand and are (presumably) spherical in shape. ** Once somebody's soul is separated from their body, it becomes difficult for them to move and impossible for them to talk. However, angels have the ability to communicate with souls by sensing their emotions and thoughts. * As said in Haruhito's and Rein's main stories, and Meguru's epilogue, it is possible for a demon to become an angel. It is also possible for an angel to become a demon. ** When Rein witnesses Meguru using his powers to heal the MC's sprained ankle, he offers to make him an angel, but he politely but firmly turns him down. *** The idea that a human can become an angel or a demon is brought up in Haruhito's epilogue and sequel. It is also mentioned in Shiki's sequel when the MC starts to think that if there was someway she could become a demon, she and Shiki can really be together forever. **** When an angel or a demon loses his or her powers, he or she becomes a human. * In Haruhito's Wedding Sequel, it's revealed that there is a secret society of angel/demon hybrids. It's also revealed that Haruhito, his sister, and his brother are all hybrids themselves. * In Haruhito's sequel, Haruhito implies that a human's body temperature is higher than an angel's or a demon's. This is confirmed in Shiki's route, when Shiki says that the MC is too hot early on, but she cools down (or he heats up) as her toast date approaches. * According to Kakeru, all demons are night owls. * Angels and demons heal faster than humans. They are also more resilient and have stronger life forces, making them harder to kill. * Toasting someone who is not supposed to be listed in the Fate Database is just as big a violation as not toasting someone who is. * According to Kakeru, angels like to dominate over everything. So if incidents such as internal conflict or power struggles occur in the Demon Realm, the angels would try to take advantage of the situation and use it to their benefit. * Angels seem to have a higher authority than demons, seeing as how they have the right to complain to the demons if they fail to toast a human on schedule. ** Haruhito became a demon as punishment for trying to save a human boy he befriended from becoming toast due to an illness. This is further proof that angels are more highly ranked than demons. * Demons seem to be more powerful than angels in terms of strength, as in Haruhito's sequel, Haruhito says he needs the powers of a demon to protect the MC. And in Satoru's sequel, Satoru says that Tsubasa has guts to go up against a demon. * Another contrast between angels and demons is the implication that angels have "the powers of light", while demons have "the powers of darkness". For example, most angels possess healing powers, while most demons possess powers that can harm others. (Some demons have the power to heal, though most demons with this power eventually become angels). * It is said that angels and demons must cooperate in order to maintain universal balance. This is because the demons must toast the humans as their fate decrees, and turn their souls over to the angels, who reincarnate the souls into new bodies. However, the angels and demons don't get along very well. (Though they still cooperate when necessary). ** It is revealed in Satoru's sequel that the Demon Realm's hatred of the angels is partially the Demon King's fault. Despite this, the royal families of both realms seem to be on friendly terms with each other. In fact, Kakeru sometimes goes to the Angel Realm for work. When he does, Rui would often invite him to the castle. And it's implied that there are times when Rui would go to the Demon Realm. *** As said in Haruhito's sequel, if war were to spark between the Angel and Demon Realms, the toasting and reincarnation process wouldn't occur, the Human Realm will be greatly effected, and the entire universe will be thrown out of balance. **** Some demons, like Captain Fujikawa, see no reason to hate the angels. There are also some angels who think the same like Rein, who would like the angels and demons to get along but still doesn't like the demons Lifespan * The life spans of an angel and a demon are said to be significantly longer than that of a human's, able to live for centuries at a time. ** Angels and demons seem to age just like humans during their childhood, meaning that they stop aging at some point in their lives before they start aging as they're supposed to. *** When a(n) angel's/demon's special ability awakens, they become stronger and take on a much older appearance. This is revealed and seen in Meguru's sequel, when Meguru awakens his special ability to teleport during his certification exam to become a true demon. (His physical age changes from late teen years to young adult years and he becomes able to lift the MC off the ground with little to no effort). * The harshest punishment an angel or a demon can suffer for breaking the laws of their respective realms is "extermination" (execution). ** If an angel or a demon dies, their body fades away from existence. Special Powers * Along with the toasting process, demons are also in charge of preventing toasted humans from staying on Earth and becoming ghosts. * The Demon King has the ability to bestow and strip away demon powers. It is implied that the Angel King can do the same for angel powers. ** Whether this ability is passed down to the next Angel and Demon Kings or not is unknown, but most likely. * When an angel or a demon reaches a certain age, their ability may get weaker and/or stop manifesting altogether. If this were to happen to the King of either realm, they will be forced into retirement. * A(n) angel's/demon's powers and special ability seems to be a part of their individuality, as it seems uncommon that two angels/demons would have the same powers and ability. ** Haruhito's ability to take human souls to Heaven seems to be an ability shared by all angels. Since Haruhito is now a demon, his ability is now considered special, as most demons don't seem to have this ability. *** To complete their training, a(n) angel/demon must gain control of their powers, awaken their special ability, and pass a certification exam. (One's training regime varies from from person to person based on their strengths, weaknesses, interests, and personality). **** Kakeru was the youngest demon ever to pass his certification exam, passing when he was just 15 years old. This is revealed by Meguru in his sequel. * Both the angels and the demons can fly, but in different ways: angels use their wings, while demons just float in the air. But there are some demons, like Captain Fujikawa, that have wings (albeit black ones while angels have white ones), implying that they, or at least one of their ancestors, used to be an angel before they became a demon. ** After the MC meets Haruhito and Shiki during the Prologue, she notices black feathers on the ground after they disappear. Seeing as how Haruhito used to be angel, it is possible that the feathers came from Haruhito's wings; meaning that he and Shiki flew away. *** Cerberus, being a dog of the Demon Realm, can fly as well. (S)he can also teleport directly to Haruhito whenever he calls him/her. * Rein is said to be able to use his strong sense of smell to sniff out toastees. However, he doesn't seem to have this ability in Haruhito's route, nor in his own, seeing as how he didn't know that the MC was a toastee until Haruhito told him. ** In Shiki's route, Shiki tells the MC that toastees sometimes give off a scent that lets angels and demons know that they're scheduled to be toast. * Angels and demons have the ability to create barriers around themselves to prevent being heard or seen by humans. For a human to hear and see through a barrier, they would have to have walked through a barrier before. Note: when the MC left with the demons to go to the Demon House, she walked through the barrier they created, and gained the ability to hear and see through barriers. (In Rein's route, the MC could see and hear through the barrier that Rein, Tsubasa, and Seiji created. However, in Shiki's route, she can't see through the barrier created by Shiki). ** While angels and demons can't see each other through their respective barriers, they can still hear and talk to each other. The Demon Realm * The act of praying doesn't seem to exist in the Demon Realm, as in Meguru's sequel, Meguru doesn't seem to be familiar with the term until the MC explained to him that praying is when you make a wish to God. ** Even though the demons don't seem to practice the act of praying, churches are present in the Demon Realm, and it's implied several times that the demons do have gods and goddesses that they worship. * In the Demon Realm, there is a law that forbids demons from falling in love with humans. This is because if a demon were to become emotionally attached to a human, it could lead to more attachments developing, and it may become difficult or even impossible for him or her to complete toasting missions in the future. ** While this is explained in Satoru's, Shiki's, and Rein's routes, it remains unexplained in all the other routes. * The Demon Realm is said to have always been filled with jealousy and resentment. It's also said to be a dangerous place, especially at night. ** While the Angel Realm isn't as dangerous as the Demon Realm, it is still not a very safe place for a human, as there is some opposition against humans entering either realm. * In the Demon Realm, the royal family hosts an annual ball in which all members of the Demon Aristocracy are invited to. Even so, not everyone in the Demon Realm is fond of the royal family. * The Demon Realm has an organization known as Central Intelligence, who gathers information inside the Demon Realm whenever a serious incident occurs. * Competition is said to be much harsher in the Demon Realm than in the Human Realm, as everyone needs to rely on their family and friends, and kick down anybody that gets in their way, all just to climb the ladder. The Angel Realm * All angels have at least one bottle of a medicine that can restore someone's regenerative functions. If they ever run out of it, they can always get more. * Along with the reincarnation process, angels are also in charge of taking the souls that the demons miss to Heaven. ** Since the demons can be prideful at times, the angels have to take the soul to Heaven without the demons noticing, otherwise they would try to do so themselves. * In his sequel, Satoru reveals that while the demons are in charge of toasting humans, it is possible for an angel to do so, but they would have to be of an extremely high rank. * While the Angel Realm doesn't have a law forbidding angels from falling in love with humans, it is still deemed taboo. This is because there is a law forbidding angels from telling humans about the existence of Heaven and everything related to it. This includes the demons, and the toasting and reincarnation process. Otherwise, universal balance will be thrown off. ** The reason why one of the demons had to keep an eye on the MC until the tenth day of the agreement is so she doesn't affect the fate of other humans, and draw the attention of the angels, since she's supposed to be dead. This is revealed in Satoru's sequel. * In Satoru's sequel, Tsubasa implies that angels are more trusting of others than humans and demons. He also says that demons can be nit-picky, and that it's better to date an angel than a demon. ** Also, when the MC mentions how Tsubasa was willing to help others, Satoru simply says "Yeah, well, he's an angel." This could mean that all angels are inherently kind-hearted. This is further implied by Rein in Haruhito's main story, Meguru's epilogue, and his own main story. (He says that Haruhito is too gentle of a person to be a demon, tells Meguru that his eyes are too kind for a demon's, and says that being a demon doesn't suit Haruhito.) *** While demons can be kind as well, of the two races, angels seem to be kinder. Gameplay * Despite the title, the word "devil" is never used to refer to the titular characters. Instead, they are called "demons". However, in Meguru's route, Meguru only once refers to them as "devils" at the beginning of Episode 12. ** Another thing to be noted is that routes for angels are being released despite the title referring to the MC falling in love with a demon. * At the end of each story, there is an illustration of a demon that represents the demon of choice: Kakeru has a demon with a ghost swirling behind it in reference to his ability to separate a soul from it's body, Satoru has a demon holding a clock in reference his ability to see into the future, Shiki has a demon wearing glasses and looking at a laptop in reference to his glasses and proficiency with a computer, Haruhito has a demon with a black dog in reference to his pet dog Cerberus, and Meguru has a demon wearing a glove and carrying a stack of books in reference to his glove and status as a demon-in-training. ** At the end of Rein's stories, an illustration of an angel is used instead of a demon. * The final CG of Kakeru's and Rein's routes are the only final CGs that don't depict the MC kissing her man of choice. * Kakeru and Meguru become the MC's lover sooner than any of the other men the player can choose from: Kakeru during Episode 14 and Meguru at the end of Episode 9, while all the other men become her boyfriend at the end of Episode 16. ** Incidentally, elopement (the act of running away with a lover, usually with the intention of marrying them) plays a small part in both of their main stories: On the eighth day, Kakeru, facing extermination for hiding and falling in love with the MC, decides to stop denying his feelings for her and run away with her. And Meguru, madly in love with the MC, runs away with her on the seventh day to protect her. While on the run with her, he tells her that he wants to be with her forever and that he isn't worried about becoming a criminal just to be with her. Later, in the same chapter, they pledge their eternal love for each other and promise to always be together in a temple famous for its wedding ceremonies. * Cerberus is female in Haruhito's route, but is male in all the other routes. * There is an error in the game in which the Demon King is sometimes named "High Reaper" instead of "Demon King". Voltage Universe * References to the characters from Pirates In Love are made in Satoru's route during Episode 12. * The characters in the game are the oldest of all the Voltage characters as revealed in Shiki's sequel, where it is implied that all of the demons are at least 100 years old. Category:Games Category:10 Days With My Devil